Best friends
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: What happens when everybody knows except for the 2 people who should; Die Wilden Kerle, Maxi/Marlon  Slash Oneshot


_hey everybody! =) This is probably a story nobody of you is really interested in cause nobody knows what it´s about! XD_

_But I recently had this childhood flashback and watched my favourite movies again, Die Wilden Kerle. Which is basically a series of movies about a bunch of kids that form a soccer team and have all these great adventures._

_And yeah, if you know me you know that nothing goes unslashed. XDI wanted to write this in German because the movies are german, but it sounded weird. XD Probably because I´ve been in Australia for 3 months now. So yeah I wrote it in English, I´d be happy about a review if anyone actually reads this! =)_

_xoxo Laura_

* * *

They had just finished practice and were grabbing their stuff, ready to go home.

Marlon kept glancing over to his friend Maxi. It wasn´t something he did on purpose, it just…_happened. _There was something about this boy, something that just made it impossible to look away.

"Marlon? Marlon? **Hey!" **it was then that he realized the hand waving in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"W...what?" it was Leon, his brother, letting his hand sink and raising an eyebrow instead.

"Who were you daydreaming of?" he asked grinning and it took all Marlon could manage not to blush.

"No…nobody!" he hurried to say, stumbling over his own words.

"Well, whatever." Leon said, still grinning. "You know how Dad said he won´t be home tonight? Well Vanessa is coming over and I would appreciate it very much if we could get some…privacy."

Of course Marlon knew exactly what this was about, his brother wanted him out of the house so he could…but that wasn´t something he wanted to think about, let alone _hear._

"Yeah sure…" he then just agreed. "I won´t be in your way, not a cockblocker, am I?" and he couldn´t help but grinning.

Leon just rolled his eyes, but then grinned back. "Thanks bro!" and with that he was gone.

Meanwhile it had begun to get darker and darker, there were heavy clouds forming in the sky and it smelled like rain.

_Great._ Marlon thought. _And where am I gonna go now?_ Maybe he could stay with Markus.

He looked around but their goalkeeper was already on his bike halfway up the hill.

_Damn it._

"Wanna come and crash at my place?" he suddenly heard a voice beside him and jumped a little, it was Maxi.

"What? Uhm…yeah….sure if it´s…if it´s not too much trouble. For your parents, you know." Why on earth was he stuttering now? That was Maxi, just Maxi!

His best friend grinned. "Marlon I´m 16 years old, I can make decision on my own. Plus it´s weekend and my parents don´t have anything to say about what´s going on in my room."

_Of course…_ something strange was going on here, he had slept over at Maxis place so many times without asking their parents, why did he care now?

"Ok, we better get going then, before hell breaks loose!" Maxi said, pointing at the now fully dark sky.

"Yeah…" was all Marlon could answer as they made their way to the bikes.

* * *

They stumbled into the house just after Nerv and Klette, and moments before the rain had started.

"Oh, so we´re having full house tonight?" it was Nervs mother who appeared in the door frame of the living room. "You guys are staying for dinner then?" she asked, but it was really more of an observation than a question.

"Uhm…yeah…if that´s not a problem for you…of course." Marlon said, wanting to slap himself. This stuttering had to stop!

"Of course not, dear. I´ll just tell Bertha to set up two more plates." With that she smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Marlon kept getting the impression that coming here had been a bad idea.

The housekeeper called them for dinner just a few moments later, so they had no chance to change or shower.

They were all seated around the huge table, enjoying the meal that Bertha had cooked. Mr. Maximilian, Maxi´s father and Nerv´s stepfather, wasn´t there but nobody seemed to notice because apparently this was normal. He was a bank director and always worked late.

Everyone was chatting and laughing while Marlon just stared at the plate, picking around in his food.

It was all he could do _not _to stare at Maxi.

_Shit…this needs to stop!_ And he knew that, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. It was as if his eyes were magically drawn to his best friend, his face, the line of his neck that disappeared where his shirt began…

"Shit Marlon…" he murmured to himself, bringing his eyes back down to his plate, trying to focus on the broccoli or anything else that was there.

"Hey." He suddenly felt a nudge against his shoulder and turned his head, it was Nerv.

"Are you all right?" the younger boy asked and Marlon forced a smile.

"Yeah, sure, everything´s fine." Nerv gave him a questioning look but was then distracted by Klette who pulled at his shirt from the other side.

And Marlon was grateful for her this time. Whatever this was, it surely wasn´t something you discussed with a 13 year old boy, and especially not if he was Maxi´s brother.

Marlon sighed and turned back to his broccoli.

* * *

After dinner Marlon followed Maxi into his room. Even though he had been here so many times now, it always surprised him how big this room actually was.

It really shouldn´t be a surprise though, concerning how big the house itself was.

Maxi also had his own bathroom attached to his room, which was where he was heading now.

"I´ll go and have my shower first, ok? You can pick out a movie!" he said, gesturing at a shelf full of DVD´s on the opposite wall.

"Uhm…sure." Marlon replied and Maxi smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

The boy walked over to the shelf, looking through the DVD´s, but somehow all he could think about was that _smile._

_Oh my god…_ This couldn´t be happening. No, seriously, this had to stop.

"Picked out something yet?" he suddenly heard the voice of best friend and turned around.

But what he saw made Marlon catch his breath. It wasn´t that he hadn´t seen Maxi shirtless before, he had, numerous times actually.

But the sight of his best friend just wearing a towel, his wet hair sticking to his head, body flushed from the hot water and water dripping from his hair, sliding down his body was just too much.

Marlon bit his lip, trying not to say anything stupid or something that would give him away.

While he managed just that, he couldn´t prevent what this sight was doing to his body, to certain _parts _of his body.

_Shit! _Panic begun catching up on him and Marlon rushed past Maxi into the bathroom.

"Youcanpickoutamovie." He murmured before almost slamming the door shut.

* * *

After Marlon had showered cold, ice cold, the boys made themselves comfortable on Maxi´s bed.

Well, if you could call it like that. Marlon was practically sitting on his hands, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his best friends arm that was lying between them on the blanket.

_Shit Marlon, focus! _

He stared at the TV Screen, trying to concentrate on whatever they were watching.

Oh god he didn´t even know what they were watching!

The rain outside had gotten worse and a thunderstorm had developed. Lightening was flashing from time to time, lightening up the room for just a few seconds.

Going home wasn´t an option, well it wasn´t anyway, because of Leon and Vanessa doing…_things._

So apparently Marlon was stuck here, sitting on his hands.

And for God´s sake he was wild, and after all they´ve had been through you weren´t running away from something like this. He was certainly not!

_Well I can´t, really. _

Marlon fixed his eyes harder on the screen and asked himself once more how he had gotten into this awful mess.

* * *

Marlon was suddenly woken up by the loud thunder that was roaring outside.

Where was he?

He then felt the hair sticking into his face, hair that was clearly not his own, but still, the smell was so familiar.

_What…?_

And then Marlon became aware of the warm body pressed up against his, the body his arm was thrown over, the body to which the neck he was nuzzling into, belonged to.

Realization sunk in and even if he was still half asleep, Marlon knew exactly whose body this was and the lightening that flashed outside only proved his prediction.

"Shit!" he swore, pushing himself upright, causing Maxi to wake up.

"Marlon?" he asked voice still sleepy.

"Shit. I´m sorry." Why was he apologizing? It´s not like something had happened, but Marlon felt guilty, he felt like he had crossed a line. A line he wasn´t allowed to cross, because they were best friends, and nothing more than that.

"What´s wrong?" Maxi asked, real concern in his voice, as he sat up on the bed.

His face was impossible close to his best friend´s now which caused Marlon to suck in his breath. His heart was beating so fast and loud, he was sure everyone in the radius of 100 m could hear it.

Maxis eyes had captured his and he felt like drowning in them, no matter how damn kitschy that sounded. And Marlon was sure that he would do something very stupid, something that would ruin their friendship forever, but something that he wanted so badly when he leaned in…

Suddenly the door flew open and the lights flashed on, revealing Maxi´s father standing in the door. Both boys jerked away, Marlon looking equally shocked and confused at the same time.

"Oh, Marlon." Mr. Maximilian let out in surprise. "I didn´t know you were staying over."

"I….I…." the boy began and then bit his lip. "I´m not, I was just….leaving." and with that he rushed past the man without looking back at Maxi once.

Marlon then practically jumped down the stairs, almost crashing into Nerv who came out of the kitchen, balancing two glasses of juice and a bowl of popcorn.

"Woah Marlon!" he exclaimed but the older boy didn´t stop.

"Sorry." He just murmured before storming out into the rain.

* * *

He ran the whole way back home; Vanessa, Leon and their privacy were completely forgotten.

This was, until he stormed into the house, getting reminded of two things:

First, why those two wanted privacy and second, of what had almost happened not only 10 minutes before.

"Shit Marlon!" his brother let out in surprise and his and Vanessa's heads turned into Marlons direction. They were both lying on the sofa, Leon on top of Vanessa and reading Leon's face was enough to see how pissed he was.

_Great, more problems. Just what I need._

It wasn´t that he had actually caught them _in the act_, but from what he could see, Vanessa was clearly not wearing her shirt anymore. Marlon closed his eyes, trying to shut everything out. He didn´t even care that he was soaking wet from the rain, he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"**Marlon!**" he suddenly heard Leon's voice and opened his eyes, staring right into his brother´s face, which was now, right in front him, looking more than angry. "I thought we talked about the privacy thing?"

And he didn´t know what to say, he had completely forgotten about them. All he could think about was that he had almost kissed his best friend and probably ruined their friendship forever and that he was freezing to death. And he felt like he wanted to cry.

"**I´m talking to you!**" Leon continued and Marlon couldn´t even blame him. He would have been equally pissed. He would have probably been mad at Maxi´s father if it wouldn´t have been for the fact that it was Maxi and that this was fucking wrong and confusing.

Not wrong because Maxi was a boy, but because he was…Maxi. His _best friend_ for God´s sake!

"Hey Leon, stop it." Now Vanessa appeared beside her boyfriend, pulling her tank top down over her bra. "Can´t you see that something is wrong?"

Marlon looked over to her and saw the real concern in her eyes and he thought that maybe they had spent too much time together over the last few years, if she could read him as easy as that.

"Oh." Leon let out and then Vanessa whispered something in his ear Marlon couldn´t quite understand, but he wasn´t sure if he actually wanted to.

His brother then disappeared and Vanessa pushed him softly to the couch where they sat down.

There was silence for a moment and then she turned towards him. "This is about Maxi isn't?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers and his face must have looked horrified because Vanessa touched his arm and stroke it gently. "It´s all right Marlon." She said softly.

And he wanted to shout at her, shout in her face that nothing was ok, that he just ruined everything and that there was no going back but there was no sound coming out of his mouth.

It was then that Marlon noticed that he was crying.

"It´s ok." Vanessa said again, still stroking his arm. "What happened?"

And he told her, Marlon told her everything. From this strange feelings, about how he just couldn´t look away and about the almost kiss that had ruined everything.

"I´m…I´m sorry for interrupting you guys." He finally said. "But…but I really forgot."

She smiled at him. That familiar Vanessa smile. "It´s fine, really. No one blames you."

Marlon let out a laugh. "I bet Leon does."

She grinned. "Well he will get over it. And I´m sure his brother´s happiness is far more important."

Somehow Marlon doubted that, Leon was a teenager after all, but the thought of it was quite nice and comforting.

"So…what do I do now?" he asked, looking at Vanessa. It wasn´t that he actually expected an answer, he had gotten into this mess himself and apparently there was no way out.

"What do you think? Go and sort things out! I don´t want it to take as long for you guys as it took for Leon and me to get together."

Now Marlon looked up again, confused. "What?"

"Oh Marlon!" she smiled again. "Everyone knows about your feelings, except for Maxi of course. And you guys are too stubborn to talk about it, that´s why you´ve been pining over each other for weeks!"

_Wait…what?_

"You mean….?" He couldn´t finish his sentence, he was too confused. "You mean that…."

"He´s just as crazy about you as you are about him? Yes that´s what I mean." Vanessa grinned, but that grin transformed into a warm smile and she squeezed his arm.

"So…so…" Marlon still couldn´t believe this was happening.

"So what do I do?" he asked again, unsure.

"What do you think?" his brother´s voice came from the door where he leaned against the frame, grinning. "Go and get him!"

Marlon looked over to his brother and then back to Vanessa. He couldn´t believe his brother had just said that.

Vanessa just smiled and nodded with her head towards the door.

Marlon felt as if the weight of the world had been taken from his shoulders. Maxi _liked _him. Just the way he liked him! He practically jumped from the couch and headed towards the door.

Before he stepped outside he turned around once more. "Thanks guys!" he said and Leon and Vanessa just smiled.

* * *

Marlon ran the whole way back to Maxi´s house in less than 10 minutes this time, he couldn´t help but feeling a little giddy and excited.

He pressed the button for the doorbell constantly without even realizing it.

"What the…?" the door opened and the angry face of Maxi´s father appeared. "Marlon?" the anger turned into confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

Marlon looked up at him, still standing in the pouring rain. "Uhm yeah…I…can I talk to Maxi?" he asked, shuffling from one foot to another.

"I´m sorry to inform you that my son just left, I was actually sure he went over to your place."

The smile disappeared from Marlons face. _What?_

Did he mess it up? Did he mess it up by running away? He would have seen Maxi on his way here, so where did he go?

"Marlon?" suddenly Nerv and Klette appeared next to Maxi´s dad. He looked at them and he wanted to say something, but how could they understand?

_But didn´t Vanessa say…?_

"He took his ball with him." Klette said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Then there was only one place where Maxi could be and Marlon knew he only had this one chance.

"Thanks!" he said turning around.

"Marlon!" Nerv yelled after him and the older boy turned around seeing him grin.

"Go get him, I know!"

* * *

The storm didn´t have to seem mercy with him, on the contrary, it seemed to have gotten worse by the time Marlon had climbed the hill and could oversee their stadium.

And there he was, only visible when the lightening flashed, kicking the ball hard against a wall.

Marlon knew that it was now or never, he had one chance to make this work and then he began to run. Well to be fair, he slid down the hill more than he ran but somehow he managed not to fall.

"**Maxi!**" he yelled against the storm. "**MAXI!**" He was panting when he finally reached the other boy who jumped at his touch.

"Shit Marlon!" he said, eyes wide in shock. "Don´t you scare me like that!" he could barely understand the other boy and the rain was blurring his sight. "I´m sorry!" he said.

"What?"

"**I´m sorry!**"

"Oh." There was a short silence before Maxi finally spoke again. "We should go somewhere…I got the keys to Willies caravan."

"What?"

"**The caravan!**" Maxi raised his voice and pointed at the old caravan where Willi used to live.

Marlon nodded and soon they were inside, safe from the storm.

Maxi turned the lights on and then they were both standing there, soaking wet from the rain, water dripping from their clothes onto the floor.

Suddenly Marlons stomach began to twist. Maxi looked everything else but happy, what if he had really messed it up by running away? There was nothing left of the excitement he had been full of just a few minutes ago.

"Maxi…" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What do you want?" his best friend asked with a harsh voice.

"You!" Marlon blurted out without even thinking about it. _Shit._ Did he just really say that?

Well, it was true after all.

"W…what?" Maxi let out, his voice suddenly much softer.

Marlon took a step closer. "You…" he repeated. "I´m sorry about running away earlier, I didn´t want to. Believe me there´s nothing more I want than to kiss you! But I was scared I ruined our friendship or…" he didn´t make it any further because suddenly Maxi´s lips were crashing on his and Marlon felt like he would explode any moment.

But it didn´t took long for him to respond to the kiss. He brought his hand up to Maxi´s jaw and tangled the other on in his hair. The kiss was anything from perfect; it was clumsy and involved a lot of teeth and nose clashing but they didn´t mind. In fact, it was perfect for them.

They broke apart for air eventually and Marlon chuckled slightly.

"What?" Maxi asked and his best friend smiled.

"Is this real?" he asked and now Maxi smiled back, taking the other boys hand.

"How about we stay here tonight and find out?"

_Fin._


End file.
